Shine&Wave
by Noiseee
Summary: 摸鱼


**_致我最亲爱的人与比利亚茨的夏日。_**

几道微光总算划破了阴霾满覆的天空，细细碎碎，没有多少轰动与共鸣，打翻在灰暗的海涛上，倒像是拿破仑三世摔在海湾的琉璃杯，破破烂烂碎成一地，然后总有人遮眼称赞所谓的盛世流光。

他不禁攥紧套肩上的衬衣，好让企图趁虚而入的寒意美梦泡汤。清晨的海风并不惹人厌，像脚下的细腻白沙，不知不觉中吸引陷入。明明共享相似的经度，但却远没有百里之外的伦敦潮湿阴冷。海雾为时间披上幽暗的薄纱，弥散在鼻翼的咸味让英国想起晚餐的海蚌，抹上一层比利亚茨特产的海盐，铁板上的滋滋声仿佛在挑拨味蕾。他点了一打啤酒，拌碎民谣与火光享受夏日的惬意。巴斯克海滩美得值了雨果的偏爱，可铭刻土地的旗帜只会令男人想起争夺百年的法国雄鸡。

头疼。英国揉了揉太阳穴，习惯性的动作只能作为表面安抚的功夫。不争气的冷颤由骨头缝里激出，喉咙的干涸疼痛仿佛是昨夜肆意的报复。上帝保佑，他真不该喝上那么多，没泡到妞的同时还赔了安逸与腰。

一件衬衫甩在英国的身上，不偏不倚直中脸的角度和力道只能用故意为之做出合理解释。同样是红与蓝为主调，拼上白色星点后的品调实在掉格。没有香水也没有烟草，空剩沐浴露和阳光芳香的衣料闻起来就差奶味，蹩脚没魅力得像是模仿成人的小男孩，开口荤腔似乎都能让对面的家伙面红耳赤。黑恤衫外套上两件衬衣，一件低调昂贵的纯色衬衫，后者的印花夸张得像是将沃尔玛降价标签放大后粘在沙滩衣上，不搭的感觉赛比沙砾泡油漆，颗颗碎碎得挤在心里。英国抽了抽鼻子，黎明前夕的寒意不会击倒这副连死都不会的躯体，倒是给别扭的国家一个继续套上衣服的理由。

"真冷。"

像是故意佐证似的，年长国家抖了抖肩。海滩的清晨很是宁静，沿着海湾漫步，仿佛耳际里只残留海鸣与沙响。没有一丝光，也没有铺满夜幕的星河，细碎的沙砾渗入拖鞋，窸窸窣窣，掺在海浪的回音，仿佛几片萤火虫拍飞的夏草长在法国的繁华海岸。幽绿略过海潮，灰蓝色的，远不及跟前男孩的眼睛好看。

"一大早叫我出来干什么，美国。"

来自英国的呼喊拍在后背，名字的明确显然指明对象的所有，然而引出一条漫长脚印的年轻国家却迟迟回眸。深金飘入未晴的阴暗，喧嚣海风勾勒少年的脸庞，屹立眼前，年轻男孩无时无刻都凭这副与生俱来的身段优势弥散荷尔蒙魅力。黑色背心紧贴对方的躯体，看起来像是糊上水般黏人。海风明明吹得发丝扬起，但不知为何，几分燥热爬上英国的心间。该死，怕是穿太多了。

不过年轻国家似乎未有察觉英国的变化，凝视稍矮半个头的绅士，他这副严肃的神态实在难以紧绷。明明比自己年长几百年，但却长着一张去酒吧都要被抽查的脸；明明浑身带着酒气整一副糟老头模样，可这脑袋偏偏又不争气地牢记慌乱后的可爱；明明眉毛粗得不行脾气也不怎么好还是干巴巴的男人，然而自己却无法移开视线。两百年了，找理由靠近他包容他的习惯，有时候还真有些烦人。

"英雄我不介意你用'扯'这个词，醉成烂泥的大英帝国先生。"

他或许该更生气点，至少语气听起来得凶恶不少，可事实上脱口而出的这一席话，听起来与其说是指责，更像是原谅后的不满嘟囔。

"少来。"预料之内的否认甩向年轻国家，即便这混上弥留酒气的言语可信度实在低迷。严格而论，英国也不算撒谎，毕竟残存在脑海的记忆确无这段回忆的痕迹——如果抛去近乎断片的那份空白朦胧时段。"我可没有喝醉。"虽然这故意拉扯的语调已经外溢心虚。

而这般否认不偏不倚地命中对方不爽心情的巢穴。谈不上的温柔也燃尽最后的一丝犹豫踟躇，年轻国家的一日清晨总算从一如既往的斗智反驳里拉开序幕。"你还有心思逞强。昨晚是谁举起酒瓶要爬旗杆。"

"当然没有！"英国大声否认，音量甚至超出上一句的断言，砸在空旷开扩的海滨沙滩，几声反荡耳畔的回音似乎放大了喉中的颤音，还有男人几欲挣扎的心态。"至少昨晚我还保持清醒，直到……"

"直到今天凌晨的零点零三分，你扫过酒吧电视机，扯拉醉醺醺的步伐，东撞西跑地冲向门外，扯高气扬的姿态仿佛手里举着的不是酒瓶而是对准法国的枪。"男孩摸透了对方的言语把戏，毫不客气地抛上一记干脆回击。

面对倔强的家伙，手段利落的超大国先生热衷于持板上钉钉或看似真相的证明，欣赏猎物被逼到绝路的可悲模样。面对屡教不改的坏小子，深受前海上霸主耳濡目染的美利坚相信，疼痛与吃亏会是最有效的老师。

可当面对既倔强又屡教不改的年长国家，合众国先生实在是吃瘪又没辙。相识百年，男孩早就摸透了这别扭家伙的底牌，他会为了一句话大半个世纪不搭理自己，即便那只不过是有关乎"某人睡前一定要请泰迪熊先生喝牛奶"的事实透露。他会一气之下买上几百盒巧克力，只因为自己朝对方手工巧克力的嘲讽，哪怕不过是掩盖狂喜的借口。国家意识体的生命近乎无限，可这不能成为他们奢侈耗日的理由。

——拜托，他们花上了十几年才总算追上对方。这可不是什么纯情爱情伦理剧，机器停工十年都会生锈荒废，堂堂美利坚合众国憋上两百年才谋得告白相伴的时光，他可不想再因为鸡毛蒜皮的小事断送即将染上桃色的发展。

"好家伙，你这个倔强老头怎么在死要脸这方面斤斤计较。顺带一提，你可是在一群法国人的面前，扬言要揍上他们的祖国。"

美国揉了揉太阳穴，仿佛眼下喝醉头疼的伙计是自己而不是跟前的醉汉。上帝保佑，自己怎么就爱上了这样一个家伙，倔强又不老实，平常高冷优雅宛若高庭之花，喝醉后狂野随性抡起啤酒瓶就朝俄罗斯北极熊叫嚣。

"这还不是多亏了该死的法国佬。"不知是因为实在藏不住身上的酒气，还是少有地心疼起为自己收拾现场的恋人，英国放弃了继续的挣扎，即便嘴上依然得理不饶人。撅起嘴巴，他有理有据地分析道："顶着那张欠扁的嘴脸出现在荧屏里，收拾他可谓是人之常情。"

"老天，那只不过是一个美发广告，在你面前甩头发的是公司吉祥物。"他真该拍醒前一秒为恋人体贴而险些感动落泪的自己，别说半点反省，对方直到现在还在嘴硬逞强。"一头山羊，拜托，你误认的本尊甚至连人都不是！"

"好不容易才挤出一个假期，你能不能清净些。"

厉声的言语打断年轻男孩的指责，即便这看似合理的理由更像是年长国家的倔强。昨夜的酒气弥散全身，但面对这般铁证，英国仍为颜面做着近乎自欺欺人的挣扎。该死，他头疼得厉害，喝得断片后，他到底是灌了多少瓶酒，或者该说爬杆子后脑袋是否安然无恙。英国吃疼地咬了咬牙，他总不能直接询问美国——至少在刚争吵后的现在还不行。

然而这一切却尽收蔚蓝。赌气似得叹了一口气，美国迈出了步伐——向相反的方向。他伸出了手，一巴掌拍在年长国家的头上，凭恶作剧般的用力揉乱做出幼稚报复。

"自作自受。"男孩低声暗骂跟前活上千年也不长点记性的年长国家之余，仍轻柔安抚对方醉后躁动的神经。盛行现代医学的国家或许不精通按摩，可这不影响年轻国家为嗜酒恋人特地偷学而来的当下。他的手很粗糙，百年来布上的刀疤枪痕还有日复一日的书写批改，像是一块块褪不去的勋章，挣脱自愈与时间的吞噬，落在不变的掌心与指节。"好点了吗？"美国笨拙地向所爱询问。

没有专业的技巧，怪力体质下哪怕是放轻温柔也无法为舒适加分，再加上这一双布满茧的手，如果在喜欢与厌恶里择一作为答复，也许无论多少次，英国都会选择后者。拜托，他可没有什么特殊嗜好，体贴和鼓励早就烂在两百多年前的雨夜。活在当下，比起甜言蜜语，他更喜欢实打实地直言相向——前者为现有浇上糖浆，涂抹成一颗可口的玻璃糖果。可待甜蜜融尽之时，无法自欺的现实这才残忍地露出尖刀，在扯拉的悲痛里磨断脆弱的细线。而后者从一开始就直袒作为硌脚硬石的事实，唯有在时间与现实的冲刷下这才缓慢地磨去矛盾与尖锐。最初的锐利或许会磨损欲断的细索，但最后的包容也足以维系这份迟迟而至的幸福。

"勉勉强强。如果你是巨乳美女，那或许会更好。"

"去死吧，英国。"

猛然收回轻触脑门的双手，美国还不忘再顺势揉上一把对方的头发。英国的头发偏细，浅金色的，像是打洒编织而成的阳光，配上对方生来白皙的肌肤，这衬得更加年轻漂亮。满意地收获对方顶着乱发的狼狈模样，年轻国家总算尝到恶作剧得逞后的愉悦滋味。

"这又有什么，美国。巨乳长腿，人之常情，这可不知道是多少男人梦中情人的标配要点。"紧咬对方故意别开脸庞的细节，年长国家的玩心罕有地再三激起。顾不上发丝留有的余温，踏上对方留下的脚印，英国紧追白沙与晨风，并肩走在年轻国家的身旁。侧身偷瞄，英国试探性地踮起脚尖小声询问。"怎么，莫非你还害羞吗。"

天佑美利坚！眼下铺展在合众国眼前的现状简直是换了方式的挑逗折磨。英国还套着衬衫——自己递去的——宽宽松松地包裹着这副纤细单薄的躯体。迎面吹来的微风凉爽依旧，可不经意扬起展露的对方腰肢，却灼辣了自己的喉间。向前迈上半步的步伐，故作偷窥的一侧观察，歪着脑袋，顶着这一头被自己揉乱的金发，再加上那双天生无瑕的澄澈绿眸，好家伙，对方这可爱的模样可谓是直冲心脏的挑战。即便眼前的男人已经活上千年，即便他挂在嘴边的话语用脚趾头想都知晓出意不善，即便这气氛压根不浪漫也不梦幻，俩男人并肩走在还没亮起的天空下实在逊毙了。

但自己喜欢。

"我只是不感兴趣。"

美国从牙缝里挤出这几个单词，好不容易，近乎榨干语调里最后所剩的几分冷凝淡漠。海波吞去脚边的白沙，性急的模样仿佛要扯落并肩前行的二人。夜幕携来的寒意还混淆在海水里久久不散，一路伴走的脚印渗入时光与不眠。清晨的海透骨入凉，弥散在鼻翼的酒气令人想起浸透琴酒的柠檬，搅上几粒冰块与男人醉后的傻笑，蠢得有些醉人。

"活了几百年，你该不会还像青春期男孩那样，在梦里与十月女郎浪漫约会吧。"踩响浪花与海涛，不减的寒意渗透全身——该死，这海可真凉——于是英国干脆双脚跺入深处，感受细沙漫入指间的触感，将双手捧起的海水分享至眼前最亲爱的人——这抛过去的行径看起来更似故意，即便事实确实如此。

"老天，不要说我没有提醒你，记得别把那堆珍藏宝贝藏在床底和脏衣篓里，尤其是别陪着你的脏袜子与考卷，这可是最吸引母亲视线的首要地方。"不带偏差，水浪抽在男孩的胸前——这下可好，黑色背心可谓是真正地紧贴身躯。他不由舔了舔唇，干裂，仿佛还夹带海盐的味道，咸咸的，喉咙有些发痒。英国本能地别开视线，但不到下一秒他便冲自己生气。好家伙，不过就一个小屁孩，乳臭未干还挂着一副熬夜后的蠢样，自己压根没必要那么紧张。

更何况，幽暗的光线藏得住脸颊的绯红——酒精的后坐力实在猛烈。

更何况，他可是我的。

仰起头来，像是故意调侃，又像是宣扬主权，直视那双眼睛——比海还要澄澈蔚蓝——他总算扯拉着嗓子，着重式地道出一句所属。"我的男孩。"

"那还真该感谢你的亲身教导。"美国的回应倒显得坦然，稍微上扬的语调听起来仿佛夹带不满——事实上确实如此。顶着脸颊的绯红还有本以为藏得住的心情，嘴上依然没有半点松动，美国头疼地挠了挠头发，要不是自己，真不知道有哪个人能忍得住这样的大叔，倔强又不可爱，脑子里还不知道塞满什么荤段子。

烦躁。于是作为报复似的回应，美国干脆顺势嘲讽："妈，我的球鞋忘在衣柜里了，能帮我带上并往里面塞上三百刀吗。备注：可千万别打开恤衫角落的蓝色饼干盒，里面塞满了我的臭袜子与考卷。爱你的，阿尔弗。"末了，他还不忘回上一团清凉海水——礼尚往来，东方国度挂在嘴边的言语可真是实用——思量片刻，他终是砸向对方的脚踝，即便这点演技与技巧实在是对不起好莱坞和西部牛仔的精确瞄准。年长国家没有昔日的冷静，玩心四起的模样像极了兄弟会里故意调侃后辈的学长。到底是谁更加幼稚。

"这可真是家门不幸。"他是指这段母子互称的胡扯对话。

"也不看看多亏了谁。"海风吹拂，带动宽大的衣衫。瞧见水波激在小腿的涟漪，美国一手将身旁的男人揽入怀抱。太瘦，会被海浪推倒。

年长国家的嘴里显然饱含不满，至少准备扭去腰际的力道证明如此。年轻国家的手里也同样不老实，掌心挡住攻势之余，还顺势挽过纤细的胳膊，牢牢地按在胸前，将某头困兽单方面地锁得服服帖帖。

一缕暖阳洒在彼间，由逐渐苏醒的天际散落。交叠的海波拍打接天淌落的光帘，轻薄朦胧，在浪花的吞噬里重绽华光。海浪在和光里褪去寒意，笼罩远方的薄雾混上崭新的色彩。红，橙，黄，数不清的色调兑以眼前帘幕，轻拍脚踝的浅浪像是来自儿时的鱼缸。澄澈的，通透得承载弧面折射的绚烂光芒，引得还不及桌子高的男孩伸手捕捉彩虹。

几道流光淌落掌心，不带任何重量，但却压垮醉意的挣扎。和光拽不住飘扬的衣摆，但留得住属于男孩的暖阳。夏风夹带海水的味道，咸咸的，萦绕鼻翼，连同身旁恋人发丝上挂着的洗发水芳香。朗姆在舌尖绽放放纵后的成人醉香，而简单的洗涤留痕却勾起青涩纯粹的回忆。远方的沉云终在时间的拥抱下划开一道口子，与海相近的碧空吞去夜幕的最后浅迹。星河或许曾勾勒在昨晚的繁空，而灿烂和光将温柔地亲吻大地。捧起比利亚茨的骄傲，他用十指紧扣夏日，深金的光束张扬初晨的到来，漏出指间的碎滴似在双掌与浪花里点缀星痕。

"天亮了。"他轻声细语，仿佛任何一道力量都将掐碎这番平静祥和。

"很漂亮，不是吗。"他无声浅笑。浅金的发丝轻抚鼻翼，很痒，但很舒服，大概抱上一辈子也不会腻。

"勉勉强强。"

英格兰绅士的嘴里吐不出一句坦然认可。过分承认只会助长对方的傲气，唯独这场持续一生的恋爱斗决里，他可不愿意处于下风。

"英国。"

轻声呼唤所爱的名字，男孩仿佛耗尽此生情话。美国并不是不擅长浪漫，只不过在过分了解自己的恋人面前，过分的小心呵护有时更近繁琐枷锁。

"干什么。"碧绿的双眸敏锐地捕捉对方揣向口袋的小动作，英国立马自顾自地猜测继语道："拜托，你该不会还相信什么日出告白的俗气套路吧。"语罢，他还故意吐了吐舌头，整一副尝到烂透了的臭番茄似的神情。

"有时候你才需要更好地读懂气氛。"美国弹了弹恋人的额头，不轻不重，大概不会弄疼糟大叔的骨头，也不会让某人不长记性。长叹一口气，男孩总算是说服了内心无奈挣扎的自我。他伸出了手，一抹艳红从掌心绽放。玫瑰。花苞很小，藏在口袋里恰好适合。"给你。"他小声说道，青涩紧张的姿态像是向初恋告白的男孩。

"哪里捡的？"英国条件反射般地继而询问。

"买的，名正言顺！"该死，自己怎么就喜欢上这样的老头，见到鲜花的第一反应竟是这般。不满地将玫瑰塞入对方的掌心，美国赌气似地跺起脚下的水花。当然，最后仍乖巧地补充说明。"从街角的花店里。"

"还有这种商业套路？"指腹小心翼翼地托起花瓣，英国在芳香里嗅到海盐的味道。咸咸的，但落在心间却甜得若糖。沿边的娇花为牛仔裤揉出深痕，浅浅的暗色勾在赤红，不似枯萎难堪，更衬得写实存在。

"是浪漫和祝愿。"他总算鼓起勇气，或许该说，早已习惯对方的这副德行。扯了扯绅士的衣领，层叠翘起的衬衣把男人衬得更加单薄纤细——只能是他。无论如何，爱上的人只能是他。"'遇见所爱不要犹豫'，上面写着的。"

"你该知道我们间不需要甜言蜜语。"凝视眼前的所爱，英国敛起多余的嘲讽，轻轻地推开那扇已经被撬开的心门。

"或者该说这点套路和情话并不适用。"他知道，一切都知道。熟悉与了解总构成伴侣分别的理由，然而也许那群长叹"真爱何物"的伙计所没有料到，过分的熟悉和了解，也会成为阻拦恋情的拦路虎——他们太熟悉彼此，早已读懂了对方，而正因为此，一言一行所造成的无意后果，也许都会远超乎表面所想。"对于平均年龄过上好几个世纪的家伙而言。"

"比如把戒指藏在蛋糕里。"

他轻声浅笑，模仿着好莱坞电影里常见的经典表白桥段打趣调侃。

"那英雄我大概得半夜送院。"

他温柔承载。这双手总算握紧了所爱，由海边细数日出流光的现在，至未知的将来。

"比如在花园弹曲表白。"

他发起回击，美国人摸不透英式浪漫，就像轻撞对方的水波，不经意间都夹带属于自己的色彩。

"伦敦警局的早餐似乎很不错。"

他苦笑着迎上对方的笑颜。深金的和光缠上浅金，就像他们两人那般，朦胧间再也无法分隔。

"性格恶劣。"

美国迈出步伐，缩紧仅剩的最后间距。清晨的海风未免刺骨，为相近拥抱提供了最好的借口。

"狂妄自大。"

英国仰起头来。彼此的距离近得可怕，只矮上半个头的身高差让对方的每一句话仿佛都拍在自己的脸颊，暖暖的，薄荷混上冰淇淋的味道是小鬼才做出的选择。金丝轻擦发鬓，唇齿正抵着男孩的下巴，印落的齿痕正得以彰显所有。

"有时候我在想，我为什么会喜欢你。"搂紧怀中咬人的野猫，美国刮了刮所爱可爱的鼻梁。"脾气古怪，又倔强，喝醉酒还爱发酒疯。"

"这可还真是对不起。"作为回击，他拽住对方背心的衣摆，俯身后的高度很是令人满意，夹带酒气的醉人热流缠上男孩滴血似的耳垂。"你也没好到哪去，幼稚，自大，随性起来完全不听劝。"

"这样一想，我们也不是什么好人。"

"于是干脆内部消化。"

"大概吧。"他放声一笑。像是找到了心间的答案，又似掘至珍宝的收藏家，男孩加在腰际的力度非但没有减小，相反还愈发拉入凑近。一股酒气，混上烟草的味道，没有一丝浪漫美好，然而揉乱海风和光，却衬得分外醉人。"我给你这朵花，那么作为代价，你还我什么。"

"我能拒收吗？"恋人故作姿态地别过脑袋询问。

"亲爱的，你知道答案。"当然，不接受反对意见。

"好吧。"英国耸了耸肩，讨价还价被抛在身后，现在的他看似坦荡自由的商人，在这场爱恋交易里分不清熟赢熟败。"一个吻，或者一个拥抱。"

"我能全选吗？"他搂紧怀中的爱人，结实的臂弯张扬不容逃离。

"亲爱的，你知道答案。"他踮起脚尖，灿烂的微笑里勾勒爱与答复。

一个吻。

一个拥抱。

或许还有一辈子。

他们相视而笑，光与海浪之间，仿佛怀抱世界。

End.


End file.
